Tanebigakure
soul-society.jpg|kages Palace Sereitei1.jpg|Embergakure CaptainYamamotoGenryu-usai02.jpg|Kage DoberyUchiha Tanebigakure no Sato (English "Village Hidden in Ember"), is the biggest hidden village in the world of magnesium, also called the Concurring Country, that hosts the largest army full of shinobi. It holds the seven Wise Nations the people of this village do traditionally refer to their leader as a Kage. Oddly, it would seem that the village has the same Kage for 700 hundred years (The Anonymous) some time before he gave up the spot to his student Dobery Uchiha who arrived During the war of the great nations. 種火隠れの里, Tanebigakure no Sato, literally 'Village HIdden Among Embers. Created even before the birth of the leaf village, the village rivals all powers of the five great nations. This is the main source of the smaller villages bond secrets. Meaning every known small villages answer to the Ember, whether it’s for tax payments or protection. This nation also holds the waterfall village’s pure water seen in the series. Not just possessions but secret symbolizations of villages lay behind the walls of this kingdom nation. It is massive and out matches the Sand, Leaf and Mist villages combined in size. Tanebigakure is a relatively massive country suspended just over a mile from the cost of the land of fire via. Before its rise, it was an island located within the eastern seas due north of the Land of fire. It is said that shinobi from this land are explicitly skilled in the manipulation and application of Bio-chakra. External Structure Tanebigakure is a circular Japanese castle with four main entrances; 12 hours walk apart, each guarded by shinobi teams. These gates to the village are called the Amongst Embers entrance gate. The gates symbolize culture with the village’s symbol on each. To enter the gates one must plan ahead of time as travelers and call the village’s directory network. Now in this day and age ninjas carry walky talkies through head sets, surely some villages send birds or messages toward us when scheduling to visit. As many may know, Tanebigakure is very private and its beauty hides its deepest secrets and when the taxes are due, they are collected by anbu or jonin from this village only. The walls of the village are made of Chakura• suponji (chakra sponge), a rare type of stone known to negate all ninjutsu being used inside the village or outside near the walls, similar to magnetic lodestones. The stone also forms a spherical barrier around the city as a scroll summoning, extending above and on the surface, stopping anything spiritual from breaching it from ground level or from the sky. Information about the Tanebigakure is confidential. What is known is that in the center of the Tanebigakure is a white tower known as the Ember kage Tower where Dobery Uchiha resides. Those permitted to live in the tranquility of the Tanebigakure are shonibi and the few families of the citizens. Shinobi are a mix bunch, dividing all from different villages that owe taxes live in there division, while higher up in ranks such as the founders commute from their own homes. 'Appearance/Geography underneath' The entire country appears to be underground connected to the earths core, amazingly it appear to be fit for all kinds of life. While this may be true for a majority inside, a step out without a scroll is a death wish. The largest building within Ember is where the kage lives. Within the complex of the large nation has been shaped as a upside down pyramid with the walls over 10 miles thick of rock, diamond, and scrolls imbedded walls extending at its finest. Multiple rope bridges connect across connecting to the core side on multiple levels providing easier access for the advance scientist. On the top of the land over the village is another village called the waterfall village which is also connected to the Ember village? Growing in the middle of the waterfall village is a bay that is gigantic that the villagers claim to be over one thousand years old. Within the massive bay of the current ruling noble clan head resides all of the sources of energy (pure water from the tree in the waterfall, the comet from the star, the everlasting diamond from the grass, sword of death from the sky) the current villages possess next to each other inside of a chakra sealing barrier. 'Culture' The culture has seems to be similar to the other hidden villages except that members of the Seven noble Kages all carry finely crafted swords. These blades range from single edged blades, like a katana, to double edged swords such as the jian. These swords are known around the ninja world to be of legendary quality and are sought heavily by collectors and swordsmen alike. It would be a fair to assume that some of these swords may be Greek Guardians Blades, while most are probably just the well made swords. Another thing that is notable about the culture of Ember is that their architecture suggests that they may practice the worship of the Greek gods. Some of the artistic representations of these gods look surprising similar to the Qegan users that are well known over the ninja world. Embers connection to the Greek gods is secret and is only known to members of the council. 'Place in the Ninja World' Although Ember, much like the country in which it resides, has remained secret from the mainstream affairs of the ninja world for quite a long time, it remains one of the most active countries when it comes to missions performance occasionally outdoing some of the larger nations. Records also show that this village has participated in its own chunin exams. It would seem that this village is highly wealthy for its size and population, some predictions state that Ember has the greatest amount of wealth per capital of any hidden village. Despite remaining mainly isolated from the rest of the ninja world the Ember does boost an incredible wealth without importing or exporting any resources. While it is only speculation, many people believe that Ember hires out their shinobi to other hidden villages to execute missions that the Six Great Nations would like to keep unofficial. This has led many people to avoid the Ember Country all together and has caused people to think of the citizens from there as deadly assassins and invisible spies. This has yet to be confirmed or denied, though almost all countries' records show a multiple payments to Ember for a "Services Performed." While not confirmed it would seem that in Part II of the Naruto Zyqraure, Kami Fuyutama, the current Koukage (Earth Shadow) is trying to bring his village into the mainstream ninja world. He has even attempted to create alliances with neighboring countries but little does he know that the still living ex ember koukage Dobery has planed his action for quit sometime creating the most server war the earth has ever held. BY DETROYING EVERY VILLAGE EVER CREATED!!!!!!!! Only 3 know this but no one believes Dobery is using Ember (a area where all the smallest countries create important meetings) for world domination and those who follow is domed. Nick name, Anti-christ. 'System of Government' Embergakure, and by inclusion the Concurring Country, has a government that is very similar to many of the Great Nations, except for the fact that there isn't a daiymo. The leader of the village is referred to as the Koukage, and serves as the director of the military operations that the Ember performs. The Koukage also has a voice in nonmilitary matters, but it subject to appeal by the council of seven noble Countries. This council is made up of two members of each of the seven Countries, with each kage drafting its own members to the other or just speaking. With this setup one member from each Country acts as the senior member, while the other is the junior. When a senior member steps down the junior member replaces him/her and a new junior is selected. Outside of the nobles, six positions are reserved for the head jonin of the village, leader of the medical corps, and three elected representatives for the citizens of the village. The final seat is reserved for the Koukage. All matters regarding the policies of the Ember Country are decided here with an open vote each of the twenty-one members casting a single vote each. If a person happens to be applicable for more than one position, they must choose which position to fill and cannot cast more than one vote. As such a noble clan representative can't vote once as a noble and another time as the Head Jonin. Village Symbol (U/C) Settlements Shinobi and Ranks 'Current Council Members' • Koudokage: Dobery Uchiha 1. Grass: Tomi Fatrys 2. Volcanic: not yet decided 3. Sky: Zelda Fatrys 4. Star: Lisi Fatrys 5. Tornado : not yet decided 6. Swamp: not yet decided • Head Jonin: Dobery • Medical Corps Leader: Heath Slader • Citizen Rep 1: Xuu Hyuga • Citizen Rep 2: Seiryuo Fuyutama • Citizen Rep 3: Soul Uchiha • Ember Village Senior: Kazeyo • Fuyutama Clan Junior: Kaijin • Natsuoni Clan Senior: Gin • Natsuoni Clan Junior: Yoshi Totsu • Second Ember Senior: Dorio Oiny • Final Uchiha Clan Junior: Soulu Uchiha • (The final noble clan has yet to be released) Known Village connection